


Baby's First Pet

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Baby's Firsts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Lotor takes his daughter KitKat to the local pet store to get a companion. He assumed she'd gravitate toward cats like he did, instead, she takes after her mother, and finds herself a furry friend of canine origin.





	Baby's First Pet

KitKat, just having turned 3, stared at the wide range of animals.

       Her father promised her any pet she wanted for being such a good big sister to Marmora and Gamara.

       Lotor led her to the cats and told her to pick whichever one she took a liking too. She had almost settled on a big fluffy white one when she felt something bump into her leg.

       It was the worlds tiniest little pup.

       “We’re so sorry Princess, we tried keeping the non-pure bread away-“ The clerk was stopped by the toddler smiling.

       “What kinda puppy?” She pointed.

       “A dachshund and Pug mix.” KitKat picked up the little creature. Its fur was a dark-ish tan, and it had a black muzzle and brown eyebrows. Its little tail was mostly curled.

       “I want this one!” KitKat announced. Lotor ran over and noticed the pup.

       “Are you sure you don’t want a kitty?” Lotor asked.

       “I want the puppy! You said I could get whatever I wanted! I want this one!”

       “You’re right, sweetheart.” Lotor relented. “What made you want this one, though?”

       “She’s mixed, just like you and me.” KitKat smiled. “And she’s small…”

       Lotor paid for the pet and helped KitKat get the dog settled.

       “She’ll need a name,” Lotor stated. KitKat ran to her mother.

       “Mama! I got a puppy!”

       “Really, how cute, what are you gonna name her?”

       “I want a candy name, like mine.”

       “How about Tic-Tac, it’s a mint candy on earth.”

       “Tic-Tac and KitKat… I love it.” KitKat smiled at the newly dubbed Tic-Tac, she smiled, knowing this pup was going to be her best friend.


End file.
